


five years

by pouringsomehow



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Gen, angst maybe, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringsomehow/pseuds/pouringsomehow
Summary: park jaehyung has been your best friend for ten years. and you've been in love with him for five.





	1. five years ago

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first time writing a fic and i'm so sorry if the characters are so ooc :( i'm just trying out writing fics !!! also i'm sorry if some of the parts are a bit awkward because i tried to not put in "y/n" anywhere in this fic. please forgive for any mistakes :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> park jaehyung was your best friend. but five years ago, some things happened that changed the way you saw him.

**Ten years.**

**Park Jaehyung has been your best friend for ten years.**

**And you’ve been in love with him for five years.**

**Five years. Since that one night at Brian’s.**

//

Jae was choosing what pair of shoes to wear to Kang Brian’s annual birthday party, or the party that determines your social status for the rest of the school year. Brian was the richest in your class, having a house all to himself wherein he holds grand parties almost every week. 

You and Jae weren’t part of the popular kids, but you weren’t exactly outcasts either. People knew who you were, and that’s it. So when the both of you got invited by Brian himself to his party, you found it hard to say no.

“Jae, come on, we’re already late to the party.”

“No one’s going to care that we’re late, you know. Besides, in the words of Kesha, the party don’t start til I walk in.” 

All you could do was roll your eyes at Jae’s reply. Brian said that the party would start at 6pm and it was already 6:50. You were scrolling through Twitter on your phone to see whether or not the party had actually started, and based on the number of keyboard mash tweets you’ve seen, you could tell that it was going to be a pretty wild night. 

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Finally. I can’t believe it took you ten minutes to choose what shoes to wear.”

“I gotta look good, alright.”

“Jae, you only have 6 pairs of shoes to choose from.”

“Hey. You’re gonna regret teasing me when I become one of the cool kids.” 

Jae put his arm around your shoulders as the both of you walked out the door of his house. The both of you started walking towards Brian’s house, which was only two blocks away from Jae’s. While walking, Jae kept on talking about how he and Brian used to be friends back when they were freshmen. They used to talk about how they wanted to start a band one day, since Jae knew how to play the guitar and back then, Brian was learning how to play the bass. Unfortunately, they just started to drift apart when Brian got a girlfriend and things ended up where they are now.

You realized you were near when you heard the faint sound of lively music. As you got closer to the three-storey house, the music got louder and you could feel that this was going to be a long night. You stopped in your tracks as you looked up at the house in front of you, with your heart beating to the music, wondering if this party was really a good idea. But, it was too late for you to decide if you wanted to go back home when Jae grabbed your hand and dragged you into the house, all the while screaming “Lezzgettiiiiit”. 

The hallway was crowded with all sorts of people. You held on tight to Jae, hoping that you wouldn’t lose him, as he was the only one you knew in that house, so far. As you walked into the living room, you spotted one of your girl friends, Nayeon, taking a shot. She immediately stood up from her seat on the sofa when she saw you and walked up to you and Jae. 

“Hey guys!!! I didn’t know you were invited.”

“Well, believe me, I’m surprised too.” 

“Hey Nayeon, where do you get the drinks?”

“It’s in the kitchen to the left. I’m so excited that you guys are here! It’s gonna be so fun!”

Jae got so excited when he found out where the drinks were. He immediately spotted the cooler containing the drinks the second you walked into the kitchen. He grabbed two bottles of beer for both of you and made his way towards the backyard. You caught a glimpse of the backyard which had a huge gazebo as well as a swimming pool. There were also tables set up outside for games such as beer pong and whatnot. You were following Jae into the backyard when Nayeon grabbed you by the arms and asked you to join their game. You looked back at Jae to ask if you should go with Nayeon, but he was already making his way to his friends, Wonpil and Dowoon, outside by the pool. 

//

Jae had was walking out to the backyard when he spotted Wonpil and Dowoon outside. He looked back to tell you that he was going to go with them, but you were already walking away with Nayeon pulling at your arms. Jae was casually talking to his friends when Brian came up to them.

“Piri. Woon. Hey, Jae. I’m glad you could make it.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the invite, Bri.”

“Alright, have fun, man.”

There was a bit of tension in the air, especially since they haven’t spoken to each other since sophomore year, after the long fight they had about Brian and his girlfriend, now ex. Brian walked away as suddenly as he went up to them, walking back to his friends over by the gazebo, where the music was being played from. 

Jae, Wonpil, and Dowoon were all just dancing (or more like jumping around) to the beat of the music, when Dowoon’s boyfriend, Sungjin, came up to the three of them.

“Are you guys in for a game of beer pong? Loser has to take four shots in a row.”

The three of them immediately agreed and made their way to the beer pong tables, each grabbing a brand new bottle of beer before playing. 

It was two versus two and teammates were determined by coin flips. It was obvious that Jae was already getting tipsy when he failed to catch the coin he threw up into the air twice. After his failed attempts at catching the coin, it was decided that Wonpil and Jae would be teammates against the two lovers. 

//

Nayeon had dragged you to the living room where they were playing a ridiculous game of passing a piece of paper to your teammates using the lips only and the losing team had to take two shots. You were about to lose for the third time because your teammates ended up making out instead of actually passing the piece of paper and everyone around them started cheering and screaming, and you only saw this as an opportunity to get out of the game. 

You had four shots and three bottles of beer, which made you start feeling fuzzy all over, so you decided to get away for awhile. But of course, despite feeling tipsy and not being able to walk straight, you decided to take a shot that was prepared by one of the people in the kitchen and grab a bottle of beer. After which, you tried your best to head up the stairs. Once you got to the second floor, you saw that there was a space much like the living room, but filled with couches and couples making out. You went into the hallway, opening all the doors, hoping to find an empty bedroom you can stay in to rest, when someone called out your name. 

“Hey, you’re Jae’s friend, right?”

“Hey, Brian. Yeah. Do you happen to know where he is?”

“Probably where he always was when he wanted to get away from things. He’s up on the rooftop.”

Brian led you into one of the bigger bedrooms. Beside the cabinet, there was a hidden door which led into a room containing a small set of stairs going up. You thanked Brian and started going up the stairs when he spoke.

“Hey, can you do me a favor? Can you tell Jae that it was really nice seeing him today and that I hope we could talk soon.”

“Alright. Thanks again.”

You went up the stairs and opened the door that led to the actual rooftop. It was a full moon that night and the entire rooftop was lit up just by the moonlight. You could still hear the music from downstairs, but it was faint enough to be able to have a conversation with someone without having to scream. 

As you walked out the door, you spotted Jae sitting on a bench near one of the edges of the rooftop. You then walked up to him and sat down beside him, your shoulders touching his.

“Hey, Jae.”

“Hey, how’d you find me here?”

“Brian told me this was where you went when you wanted to get away from things.”

“Oh, I see.”

“He also told me to tell you that it was nice seeing you tonight and he wishes you guys could talk soon.”

“Wow. Sure.”

You could tell that he didn’t want to talk about Brian at all. So you tried to switch up the topic.

“So, why are you here, Mr. The Party Don’t Start Til I Walk In?”

“I think I had one too many shots after losing beer pong twice. Damn Dowoon’s boyfriend. Why is he so damn good?”

“They probably play regularly, you know. You’ve played beer pong like once before this.”

“Okay, fine. That’s true. But yeah. I think I had too much to drink so I went here to sober up a bit.”

Right after mentioning sobering up, Jae pulled an entire cooler in front of him and opened it. It had around six bottles of beer inside it.

“Wow, talk about being sober.”

“Well, I didn’t say I was going to stay sober. Want one?”

“Why are you even asking?”

The both of you laughed as he handed you a bottle of beer. As the both of you were drinking, your conversation went to different topics, from stars to cat videos to Jae’s Math teacher who he’s sure is out to get him this year. It felt like it had been a while since the both of you talked like this. Sure, you’re almost always together, but it’s been quite some time since both of you just sat down and talked about anything and everything. 

You were staring up at the sky, looking at stars, when you downed your second bottle of beer. You asked for the last bottle of beer and looked towards Jae’s direction. 

You didn’t notice it a while ago, but there was something about the way that the moonlight shined on his face that made him look almost beautiful. The light seemed like it accentuated all of Jae’s facial features. Though they were hidden behind his round glasses, his brown eyes looked more like caramel under the moonlight and his blond hair fell on his face at just the right length, not covering his eyes. 

“Hey, you alright? Do I have something on my face?”

You realized you had been staring at his face for too long when his voice snapped you back to reality. His voice sounded so smooth at that moment, like honey. 

“I’m fine. Just really glad you’re my best friend, Jae, and honestly, I really hope we stay best friends for like forever, maybe. You make my life ten times better.”

“Just ten times?”, he said with a chuckle.

You were looking at him as he said his reply and his smile looked so much brighter under the moonlight. 

At that moment, you realized something.

_That’s it. That’s what makes him completely beautiful._

At that moment, you felt your heart skip a beat and your stomach started doing backflips.

_Oh no. This can’t be happening._

//

**It’s been exactly five years since that night at Brian’s house when you started seeing Jae as more than just your best friend.**

**Which meant, it’s been five years of you, pretending that you don’t feel anything for him.**

**Five years of you trying to get over these feelings by trying to date other people.**

**Five years of pretending that you don’t get jealous and that you don't feel pain whenever Jae's face lights up whenever he talks about whoever it is he's dating.**

**Five years.**

**But the pain didn't really matter to you. What mattered was that you had Jae in your life, even if it was just as a best friend.**

**And even if it hurt that every time he’d tell you he loved you, knowing that it didn’t mean the way you wanted it to, you were content. You had Jae in your life, and that was more than enough.**

**But you could only hold it in for so long.**


	2. four years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year after that night at brian's, things happened that made you fairly certain that you would always just be park jaehyung's best friend. and you were content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello !!! sorry it took so long to update :( i hope this chapter makes sense somehow because honestly i just type down what comes into my head so i'm so so sorry if it seems a bit rushed or messy :(

**That night at Brian’s changed your life significantly.**

**For worse or for better? You can’t really tell.**

**But you do know that, if it hadn’t been for that night at Brian’s, Kim Wonpil would never have been one of your closest friends today.**

**It seemed that after partnering up with each other in beer pong, Wonpil and Jae started hanging out with each other more, and seeing as Jae dragged you with him wherever he went, you eventually got closer to Wonpil as well.**

**You became an inseparable trio. Until after one day, four years ago.**

//

It was 3:47pm. You were supposed to meet Wonpil and Jae at the coffee shop a few blocks away from Jae’s house at 4pm but just because, you came a little bit too early. You made your way to the table you always sit in by the back corner of the coffee shop. You still had a few minutes before they were supposed to arrive, so you just sat down and went on your phone, scrolling through Twitter. 

As you were scrolling through your feed, you could see that people were tweeting about the party at Brian’s. Apparently, it was exactly a year ago to this day. A year ago since your feelings started getting extremely messed up each time you see Jae, no matter what it is he’s doing. You clearly remember every moment from that night at the rooftop with Jae. The way the moon lit up his face, the way he smelled, the way his fingers lightly grazed against yours when he handed you the bottle of beer, the way his voice flowed through the air when you were leaning on his shoulder. 

Apparently, you had been staring into nothing because you didn’t even notice that Wonpil had already arrived. Wonpil snapped his fingers in front of you, snapping you back into reality.

“Hey, you alright over there?”

“Yeah. I’m just thinking about something.”

“Something? Or someone?” Wonpil teased with a smirk.

“Something. I think it’s pretty obvious that I don’t have a ‘someone’, Pil.”

“Hey, I mean, you could have a secret boyfriend for all I know. Or maybe I’m the ‘someone’.”, he said with a wink.

“Why would I be thinking about you?”, you replied with a laugh.

“Ouch.”, he put his hand to his heart, acting like he’d been shot. 

You went on talking about different topics, mostly about the people in your school. Wonpil loved talking about everyone, from the teachers to the students, sometimes even about some of the parents who stuck their nose into their children’s lives. You were laughing at a comment Pil made about one of the teachers when his phone vibrated. It was 4:12pm. 

“Jae texted. He said he’s almost here. Oh and he’s bringing someone with him.”

The second Wonpil uttered those words, you felt like someone drained the life out of you. Maybe you were a little bit more affected because Jae had a ‘someone’, but what made you sadder was the fact that he was bringing that someone to what was supposed to be a friendly hangout with your two best friends, with people you can be yourself with. And now, you have to try your best to not be awkward with this someone that Jae is bringing with him, and you have to do it while pretending it doesn’t hurt.

It seemed that you weren’t exactly able to hide your reaction, because Wonpil got this really concerned look on his face?

“Hey, you okay? What is it?”

You wanted to tell Wonpil. You really did. Wonpil was a really great friend, and he gives amazing advice too, especially when it comes to relationships with people. You’ve been wanting to talk to someone about it instead of letting it eat you up inside all the time, and obviously, you couldn’t tell Jae, even if he’s your best best friend. 

_Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to tell Wonpil about it._

Just as you were about to tell Wonpil, you heard the jingle of the bell by door and you saw Jae walk in with a girl. It felt like something was constantly sucking the life out of you. You told Wonpil that everything was fine, and though he obviously did not believe you, he just let it slide. 

Wonpil was the kind of person that would ask you how you were doing and what was up, if you were having any problems, but he wasn’t the kind of person that would force you tell him something you didn’t really want to talk about. You were so thankful for that night at Brian’s because if it weren’t for that night, Wonpil would never have been one of your closest friends now, but then again, if it weren’t for that night, maybe you never would have realized you were definitely whipped for Jae. You were, once again, snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Jae’s voice.

“Hey guys. Sorry I’m late. By the way, this is Jimin.”

Jimin was pretty cute, to be honest. Her cheeks were kinda chubby, and she was kinda short too, but then again, who isn’t short standing next to Park Jaehyung? She took the seat beside Wonpil while Jae set his bag down on the seat beside you, like always. Jae offered to order the drinks for everyone, since he was late, but you insisted on joining him. Jae took note of Jimin’s and Wonpil’s order and you went on your way to line up. And of course you had to ask Jae who Jimin was.

“So where’d you meet her?”

“Ooh okay okay here’s the story.”

Jae started talking about how he met Jimin at the radio show he was working in part time for the extra money. You’ve been listening to that radio show for weeks because hey, it was two hours straight of listening to Jae’s voice. He talked about how Jimin taught him the basics of doing the radio show, since she was the one on air before his part. He talked about how eventually, he and Jimin would just talk about random things and exchange friendly banter off air or when a song was playing on the radio. It got hard for you to listen to Jae’s story at this point, but you could tell by the way he was telling the story that he was definitely whipped. 

“Anyway, I’ve been wanting to ask her out to coffee for days now but I don’t know if she even likes me. So I asked her if she wanted to join us so that it wouldn’t seem like I’m making a really big move, you know? And besides, I think you’ll like her too. She’s kinda like you, you know.”

_So how come you never liked me, Jae?_

You realized that you should really stop zoning out while thinking about Jae because before you knew it, it was already your turn to order coffee. Since you seemed so shook up, Jae ordered for all of you. You realized you haven’t told him your order yet, but at that moment you heard him say “and a caramel frappucino for this girl over here.” and then he looked at you with a smile that made your heart skip a beat. Jae paid for all the coffees for now, and the both of you walked back to your table. As you were walking back, you just had to ask.

“How did you even know what I was gonna get?”

“I’m your best friend, you know. Did you really think I wouldn’t know your coffee order by now?” he said with a smile and a wink. 

And you just wanted to melt at that moment because man, the things Park Jaehyung can do to your heart with just a smile and a wink can get too much to handle sometimes.

//

In Jae’s defense, Jimin actually was a pretty cool person to talk to. She got along with you and Wonpil quickly. But if there was one thing you didn’t like about her, it was the way she made Jae smile so effortlessly. Simple conversations and corny jokes from her made Jae smile one of the brightest smiles you’ve ever seen from him, and you couldn’t help but feel jealous, wishing that you were the reason behind that smile.

After two hours of talking, Jimin mentioned that she needed to leave because she was meeting up with another friend. Jae left the table with Jimin to accompany her while she waited for taxi. The second they were out of earshot, you sighed deeply, maybe a little bit too loud than intended. 

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I mean- wait what? Okay, Wonpil, no.”

“Mhm. Sure. You can keep on denying it but I see the way you look at Jae and you’re definitely whipped.”

“Am not.”

“Suuure. Whatever you say.”, he says as he sips his coffee.

You slumped on your seat and frowned at Wonpil as he sat there smirking at you. He’s definitely right. You are whipped. 100% whipped. You thought about it and realized that maybe there was no harm in telling Wonpil. I mean, if he already knows then what’s the point of hiding it?

“Okay fine, maybe I am whipped for Jae.”

“Mhm. How long has it been since you knew?”

“Last year at Brian’s.”

“Interesting.”

“What do you mean ‘interesting’?”

“Nothing.” he said in a panic. “I guess it wasn’t the answer I was expecting.”, he replied as he proceeded to hide his face behind his coffee cup.

You glared at Wonpil for a while until you noticed Jae was making his way back to the table.

“So, what are you guys talking about?”

“Nothing really.” Wonpil said with a smile on his face.

Jae sat back down and continued drinking his coffee. For around another hour, you forgot about how painful it was to see Jae with another girl, because the three of you were just talking about whatever over coffee, just like how it’s supposed to be.

//

Jae started hanging out with Jimin a little bit more, so sometimes, it would just be you and Wonpil at the coffee shop. But at those times, you could freely talk about your feelings for Jae, and it honestly felt so freeing to be able to finally let it all out. 

You loved hanging out with Wonpil, but that didn’t mean you didn’t miss hanging out with Jae. It had been a while since he spent some time with the both of you, even longer since the two of you spent time together alone. Though you believed that it would be better for you to not spend alone time with Jae, you still missed hanging out with your number one best friend (sorry, Wonpil). 

In a way, your prayers were answered when Jae texted you at 1am.

_J: Hey. You up?_

_Y: Yeah. What do you want?_

_J: I’m hungry. Wanna get some tacos?_

_Y: Are they free tacos?_

_J: Fine. I’m heading over there in 20 minutes._

Soon enough, you heard a knock at the door of your apartment. You opened it to see Jae standing in his red oversized sweater, holding bags of food in one hand and some beers in the other. He immediately let himself in and set the food items on the coffee table in front of your couch. 

“Jae, are you okay? What’s with all the beer?”

“I’m fine. Great, actually. I just miss hanging out with you. It’s been a while.” he said in the softest voice, making you want to just melt right there.

You went to get some napkins from your kitchen as Jae sat down on the couch and started going through the movies you had, choosing which one to watch for the night. You sat beside him, making sure you weren’t too close, but it didn’t really matter when he scooched over to you. He opened the beer bottles for both of you and handed you one of the tacos. The both of you ate and drank in silence while watching Star Wars, but you could only stay awake for so long. 

Soon enough, it was 3am and you were getting sleepy. Jae seemed like he was still wide awake, focused on watching the epic fight between Anakin and Obi-Wan. You couldn’t fight the sleepiness anymore and you ended up leaning on his shoulder, but before you fell asleep completely, you felt Jae move his arm around you, pulling you closer to him.

You don’t remember when you fell asleep exactly, but you do know you fell asleep in Jae’s arms and it was one of the best feelings ever.

//

You woke up extremely confused. You don’t remember when you fell asleep, but you do remember that you fell asleep on the couch, yet here you are, waking up in your own bed. You looked at your nightstand to see a note, written in Jae’s handwriting. 

_Thanks for letting me hang out with you last night, sleepyhead. Let’s do this again soon._

You felt your heart race as you remembered how comforting it felt to fall asleep in his arms and how warm it made you feel inside. You couldn’t wait for the next time that Jae would call you up to hang out like that again.

But deep inside, you knew it was too good to be true. Because Jae never asked you to hang out after that night. At least, not anytime soon.

//

**Four years ago, you were sure that Jae only ever really saw you as a best friend.**

**And you lived with it. You were content.**

**But for how long could you really stand just being his best friend?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was okay! i hope to find the time to finish this before christmas so watch out for updates i guess!


	3. three years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> three years ago, you made a decision that you would try to move on from park jaehyung, your best friend of eight years, whom you've been in love with for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO sorry for the very late update :( i just finished with school and our wifi wasn't working for a few days but here it is!!

**Three years ago was when you decided you would move on.**

**Jimin and Jae were still together, Wonpil found someone, and you were alone.**

**Until you decided to do something about it.**

//

It had been almost a year since that day that Jae introduced Jimin to you and Wonpil at the cafe. Nowadays, you go that cafe alone, since Wonpil got together with Jinyoung. You barely hung out with Jae and Wonpil now. Sure, you’d see them at parties and whatnot, but it’s been forever since it was just the three of you, like old best friends.

One Sunday, you were in your apartment, studying for a Chemistry exam that you were having the next day when your phone vibrated. Desperate for a break, you grabbed your phone almost immediately to check out who it was.

_W: Hey, it’s Piri. Wanna meet up and study at the cafe?_

_Y: Let me guess. Jinyoung isn’t free today, is he?_

_W: Nope. He’s studying too but he’s not the ‘study buddy’ kind of person._

_Y: Ah and so you have called your back up?_

_W: You got that right. So you’re meeting me, yes?_

_Y: Only if you buy me coffee._

_W: Deal._

You got dressed and packed everything you needed to study into your backpack. As you were walking to the cafe, you couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of happiness. You were finally hanging out with one of your best friends again. 

When you got to the cafe, Wonpil was already there, with books out and two coffees on the table. Wonpil looked really tired, like almost everyone in your class, but he still had that bright sunshine smile on his face when he saw you enter the cafe. The minute you got to the table and sat down, Wonpil bombarded you with questions.

“So what’s up? How are you? What are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, really. A bit lonely, but still fine.”

“Hey, look. I’m sorry I haven’t been spending time with you.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. I mean, yes, I was kinda sad for a while that I barely got to see hang out with you anymore but seeing that being with Jinyoung makes you so so happy, for some reason, made me feel happy too. You deserve it, Piri.”

After what you said, Wonpil stood up and moved to the seat beside you, then engulfed you in one of his warm hugs. It had been a while since you and Wonpil really spent time together, and honestly, at that point, you wanted to cry because, god, did you miss your best friend. 

You moved away from the hug, with tears almost spilling out of your eyes.

“I’d love to be emotional right now, but we don’t have the time for that. We need to study, Pil.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.”

Wonpil moved back to his seat and the two of you spent the next two hours studying nonstop. 

After a long marathon of reading and asking each other questions, you noticed that it was already getting dark outside. The both of you decided to stop studying now, fixing your things, getting ready to leave the cafe. As you were putting your pens and notebooks into your bag, Wonpil asked you a question.

“So how are you really? How are things with Jae?”

You immediately froze up at the mention of his name. You’ve gone through the entire day so far without him intruding your thoughts, like he always does every night before you go to sleep. But Wonpil’s question made you wonder, how were things with Jae?

“Well, I only ever see him in class now. And even then, he’s with Jamie. It’s like they’re glued together, honestly. Sometimes, he messages me to help him decide on what he should do for her on their next date.”

“Oh, I see. You still have feelings for him?”

“I do. But you know, whatever. I’m content with the fact that he still talks to me, even if it’s about Jamie and I want to cry myself to sleep whenever he talks about her.”

“Well, have you tried to get over him?”

“Wow, like getting over someone is so easy, Pil.”

“I mean, not talking to him as much doesn’t really do much in that department, you know. Have you tried being with someone else?”

No. You’ve never tried getting over Jae by trying to like someone else. In your past experiences, that technique never worked out so well. But at this rate, you were getting kind of desperate to get over him.

“Well, getting a lovelife isn’t exactly my priority, you know.”

“Well, alright then. I’m just saying, maybe it would help to try and get out there. How about this? I’ll set you up for a blind date on Friday. I know someone and you might like him. Just give him a chance.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it”, you said with a laugh that sounded a little bit too sad. 

“Yas, girl. Alright. I’ll see you soon, okay? Just text me if you’re down for that blind date.”

“Alrighty.”

The both of you stood up and left the table. You hugged each other after exiting the cafe and went your separate ways. As you walked back to your apartment, you just kept on thinking about whether or not you were really going to just meet up with someone you had no clue about for a date.

You went into your room, still debating with yourself about it, at least until you lied down on your bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

//

On Thursday morning, you woke up to the sound of your alarm ringing at 6am. You had forgotten to turn off your alarm the night before after finding out that you didn’t have to go to any of your classes for that day. You had been shaken out of your sleepiness, so you decided to get dressed and go to the cafe to get some morning coffee. As you entered the cafe, you spotted someone, well, two someones, sitting at your usual table. 

It was Jae and Jimin, holding hands, drinking coffee, and laughing together. You internally cursed yourself for getting up so early, because then you needed coffee, which then led to this moment, where your heart was breaking into a million pieces all over again. You ordered as quickly as you could, hoping to get out of the cafe before either of them saw you.

While waiting for your order, you watched the two of them as they went on laughing. A few moments later, you saw Jae let go of Jimin’s hand to boop her nose. And that’s it. 

In the 7 years that you had known Jae, you got to learn his different mannerisms. One of which was booping someone’s nose. Whenever Jae gets a girlfriend, the ultimate thing that determines how whipped he really is for someone is when he boops their nose. It’s a weird determinant, but yes, Jae does that only when he’s really fallen for someone. You remember Jae and one of his old girlfriends from when the two of you had just met. Jae would always boop her nose before parting ways, and when they broke up, it took Jae at least a year to really get over her. When you asked Jae about it one time, he said that it was the “ultimate way of telling someone you love them because boops on the nose are among the most precious things in the world”.

Now, here you are, with a newly prepared cup of coffee just handed to you, watching the best friend you’ve fallen in love with, falling hard for someone else. You immediately bolted out of the cafe, hoping that neither of them saw you, because right now, talking to Jae was something you didn’t want to do. 

When you got back to your apartment, you immediately set your coffee down on the table and texted Wonpil.

_Y: Hey, Piri._

_W: Hey, you! What’s up?_

_Y: Alright. I’ll do it._

_W: Do what?_

_Y: The blind date._

_W: OMG YES. Alright, I’ll tell my guy. When are you free tomorrow?_

_Y: I’m free for lunch or coffee in the afternoon. Either one works._

_W: Omg okay okay. Is it alright if I give him your number so you guys can talk to each other?_

_Y: Sure thing, Piri. And thanks. xx_

_W: I gotchu always, okay? xx_

You put down your phone and thought about whether or not you made the right decision. But honestly, what was the harm in meeting up with a guy for lunch or coffee? You were pretty sure that Wonpil wouldn’t introduce you to someone creepy so maybe going out with this mystery guy wouldn’t be so bad. You were snapped out of your thoughts when your phone vibrated.

_Unknown: Hello? Is this Wonpil’s friend?_

_Y: Yeah. Hey there._

_U: When are you free tomorrow? I don’t really have any classes tomorrow, so I guess I can adjust to your schedule._

_Y: Well, I’m free for lunch or coffee in the afternoon._

_U: How about we go for lunch? And if it goes well, we go for coffee, yeah?_

_Y: Sounds like a plan. :)_

_Y: What’s your name, btw? I almost forgot to ask._

_U: Call me… maybe. ;)_

_U: I’m just kidding. How about we keep each other’s names a mystery and just find out tomorrow? So that it’s a totally blind date?_

_Y: How am I gonna know that you’re not some weird serial killer?_

_U: Well, I guess that’s part of the thrill then? ;) See you at lunch tomorrow, boo. xx_

__

You had just put down your phone after having that conversation with this mystery guy Wonpil set you up with when you realized you were smiling. Talking to this guy felt light and it felt like you were going to get along with him just fine. To be honest, you were suddenly pretty excited for tomorrow’s date. So excited, in fact, that you decided to stand up and go to your closet to pick out what to wear. 

You had lots of clothes, or rather, lots of shirts and hoodies. You didn’t exactly have any outfits prepared for going on a first date, considering that it’s been a while since you went out with someone. It took you a while to find something, but you eventually settled on wearing a black skirt and a pink shirt, along with a denim jacket and white sneakers. 

You set aside the clothes you’ve chosen and went on with the rest of your day, excited for what tomorrow will bring. 

_//_

Even though your first class wasn’t until 9, you got up at 7am so that you had the time to fix yourself. You put on some makeup, wearing a shade of lipstick that isn’t too dark, but red enough to bring a little bit of attention to your face, and some eyeliner to highlight your eyes, which you believed to be one of your best features. 

Your face was never a problem for you. Your hair, however, was always hard for you to manage, mainly because you never know what to do with it. It’s not that it’s hard to fix, it’s just that you could never decide what hairstyle you want to do. After about 30 minutes, you finally decided to put your hair in a half up, half down style, believing that it was a casual enough hairstyle. 

Before leaving the apartment, you grabbed your phone to send a message to your mystery guy. 

_Y: Hey, it’s me. You’re still down for the date, right?_

_U: Hey, yeah._

_Y: Alright. I have a 9-11 class at the science building. I can meet you after._

_U: Oh okay. What’s your class? I can meet you after._

_Y: I have chemistry in the 1st floor._

_U: Alrighty. I’ll see you at 11, then, mystery girl. ;) Can’t wait._

_Y: Hold on, how am I gonna know who you are?_

_U: Trust me, you’ll know. ;) See ya._

_Y: Alright then. :)_

You weren’t gonna lie, you were kinda scared for what this mystery guy was gonna do that would make sure you knew he was your date. But honestly, you got even more excited.

So excited, that you completely forgot that Jae and Jimin were in the same class you were about to go to. 

You entered the classroom to see Jae and Jimin holding hands on the table. Jimin sat in front of Jae, and you sat beside him, because you didn’t exactly have any other friends in the class. But it didn’t really make much of a difference, since Jae and Jimin were basically flirting with each other for the entire class. 

At the end of the class, Jae finally said something to you.

“Hey. What’s with the outfit?”

“What? I can’t decide to dress up and just look nice?”

“No, no. But I know you, and you never care about what you’re wearing unless you’re going out.”

You were honestly getting pissed at this point, especially after watching him flirt with Jimin for an entire two hours.

“So what if I’m going out?”

“Well, who are you going out with?”

“What do you care? It’s none of your business, Jae.”

“Well, I’m kinda your best friend so I thought you’d like tell me, you know.”

“Best friend, my ass.”

You got your bag and stomped out of the room in a rush, to make sure that no one would see the tears almost spilling from your eyes. As you went out the room, you accidentally bumped into someone.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

You looked up to see who you bumped into. It was Brian, and he was holding a rose. 

_Is Brian my blind date?_

“What are you doing here, Brian?”

“Waiting for a date.”

_Shit._

“Oh god. You’re the mystery guy?”

“Yeah I- wait what? You’re my blind date?”

“I guess so. Are you still down for it, now that you know who I am?”

“Honestly?”

“Honestly.”

“I’m more down for it now than I was earlier. Are you ready?”, he said as he reached his arm out for you to grab on to.

You looked back into the classroom, seeing Jae looking at you with a shocked face. He and Brian never really got along again, even after the party, and you knew he would ask you about it later tonight. But really, you couldn’t care less about him at this moment. You looked back at Brian and grabbed his arm.

“Ready.”

// 

You got back to your apartment a little past 6pm. Your lunch date with Brian went really well so you pushed through with getting coffee with him in the afternoon. The two of you just talked about random things until he said that he needed to go to meet up with some other friends, but only after he walked you back to your apartment. 

The minute you laid down on your bed, you grabbed your phone to see messages from Wonpil.

_W: How was it? I saw you guys at lunch._

_W: Hello???_

_W: How’d it go??_

_W: Excuse me, have you already forgotten who set you up?????_

_W: Hello?????????_

_Y: Calm down, Piri. I just got back to my apartment._

_W: FINALLY SHE ANSWERED. How was it??_

_Y: It went really well actually. We had lunch together and we got coffee after my last class._

_W: Two dates in one day??? Damn, girl._

_Y: Yeah. Thanks, Piri._

_W: No problem. ;)_

_Y: No, really. Thank you. I feel like I haven’t smiled like this in a while, so thank you._

_W: Aww. I’m glad you guys got along with each other easily._

_Y: We’re going out again next week, actually._

_W: Damn. Alright, just make sure you don’t go too fast, girl._

_Y: I’m not /that/ dumb, Piri._

_W: Alright then. If you say so. Hahaha._

You put down your phone and closed your eyes, remembering everything that happened earlier. You were so close to falling asleep when you heard someone knock on your door.

You got up to open the door, shocked to see Jae standing outside with a paper bag of food. You stood frozen, while he just walked into the kitchen, feeling so at home. You were knocked back to your senses when Jae started talking.

“I got you chicken wings from that place you love so much.”

“Jae, what are you doing here?”

“What? Am I not allowed to come over to my best friend’s apartment for some dinner and maybe a movie?

“Well, you could have at least said something before just barging in here.”

“Excuse me, I didn’t barge in. You opened the door and let me in.”

You sat down on the sofa as Jae fixed up two plates of chicken and rice for both of you. He set the food down on the coffee table in front of you and proceeded to look for a nice movie to watch, settling on yet another Star Wars movie.

You were both watching and eating in silence when Jae spoke up.

“So, you and Brian, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“When did that happen?”

“Just a while ago actually. Piri set us up on a blind date.”

“Ahh. I see.”

Silence. You knew how Jae felt about Brian. You knew that things never really got better between them.

“You know, I think you shouldn’t go through with it.”

“Go through with what?”

“Seeing Brian.”

“What do you care about who I go out with?”

“You’re my best friend, okay? I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

You turned to look at him straight in the eye. “Am I really your best friend?”

You knew that this conversation wasn’t really going to end well after what you just said. But honestly, you wanted the conversation to end already because at this moment, Jae was the last person you wanted to talk to. 

“Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It’s been months since we actually hanged out together.”

“So wha-”

“Don’t interrupt me.” You were honestly getting mad at this point, months of pent up feelings being released. “It’s been months since I got to spend any actual time with you. Whenever I ask you to hang out, you always say you’re busy with Jimin. Every time you message me, it’s always about Jimin. It’s like she’s the only one who matters to you now and it feels like you’ve forgotten me, your so-called best friend. I don’t even know if I can still call you my best friend because I feel like I can’t talk to you anymore.” 

At this moment, your eyes were filling up with tears, threatening to fall down any second. Jae moved closer and tried to put his arm around you, but you swatted him away.

“Look, I’m sorry if that’s how I made you feel. I-”

“Please leave.”

“What? But-”

“Jae, just- Please go.”

Your tears began to fall and Jae knew there was nothing he could do now to change your mind. He got his plate and left it in the sink and left your apartment without saying another word, leaving you crying on your couch.

At that moment, you knew, you really just did lose your best friend.

//

**Three years ago, you and Jae drifted apart farther than you ever thought possible.**

**Although, you thought this would be the perfect way to move on.**

**But was it really?**

**Could you really stand not being Park Jaehyung’s best friend?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry if it's a big mess :(


End file.
